1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to balloon inflaters and more specifically to a side evacuating balloon inflater which is less complicated and more cost effective than prior art balloon inflaters.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Balloon inflaters facilitate the insertion of novelty items inside a large balloon. The balloon is then sealed with the novelty items contained therein. The drawback to most prior art balloon inflaters is the inclusion of an expensive vacuum unit used to create a vacuum inside the balloon chamber of the balloon inflater. The vacuum unit is specially manufacturer for the balloon inflater and will not work without it. If the vacuum unit fails, the consumer must buy the vacuum unit from the manufacturer at a very high cost. The special vacuum unit also increases the total cost of the balloon inflater.
A second drawback to most prior art balloon inflaters is the inflexibility of one collar size. If it is better to use a four inch collar instead of a five inch collar, then the consumer will have to buy a smaller size balloon inflater.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a side evacuating balloon inflater which allows an inexpensive vacuum device to draw a vacuum on a balloon chamber, can be manufactured for a lower cost, and allows different collar diameters to be used for different balloon sizes.